Jelsa Rise of the Guardians Crossover
by coder1246
Summary: In first Chapter. (Next chapter will be posted every Wednesday!)


**Authors Not** **e** **And brief summary**

Elsa has some secrets! Btw she died in a avalanche trying to save her sisters Anna and Twin Rapunzel. (Yes they are twins in this one Deal with it!) Also like The Daughter Of The Moon, Snow is her dog. And their powers are the same as it. (Elsa is Mani's Daughter!What?I'm Obssed)

 **Elsa's P.O.V.** What a day,we had about 1,000 people today in love. Well,what can i expect it is my job (Not complaining or anything). 328 years ago I became a gaurdian,the gardian of wisdom to be exact.

Although Mani told me 200 years ago that Pitch Black was actually my brother. (I was completely shocked). And how is that possible you ask?Because, somehow i'm Mani's daughter,how crazy is that?Also that Rapunzel and Anna were immortal also,and that Rapunzel is also his daughter but not Anna. My job as a gaurdian is to spread love and the occasional wisdom and winter(although that is Jack Frost's job).

"Well,thats enough for today" i told Snow. "Can we see Emma"Snow begged. "You read my mind"I replied. I than called the wind to take me to modern Arrendelle to go see my absolute best friend Emma Winters also my great,great,great grand-niece.

"Hey Emma"I exclaimed. "Elsa" Emma squeled. Oh,how she reminded me of Anna so much. Emma had red hair, tan skin,and sky blue eyes. While she wore a simple green top and jeans.

"Wanna go have a snowball fight" I asked. "Duh" She yelled. We snuck outside to have it. "Over here"I yelled. Just than Emma and i both started throwing snowballs laughing. While in the end it was a tie.

 **Jacks P.O.V.**

I was overwelmed by bored-ness. _Am i ever gonna be aloud to do anything?_ I was being given a speech by North for pranking Kangaroo again. "What have I told you,Jack?Time and time again i tell you don't prank Bunny!And what do you do"North rampaged. "Prank Bunny" I sighed. "This better be the last time or i'm sending you to get your own place Jack"North yelled.

"Fine"I said defeated.

Than the Globe of Childrens Beliefs glowed. "Mani's picking a new gaurdian"North exclaimed pressing the gathering button.Than Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy appeared.

"I have eggs to paint,Mate"Bunny yelled furious. "And teeth to collect"Tooth said. While Sandy kept pointing to the Globe. "Mani's chosen a new gaurdian"North exclaimed.

"Please not the groundhog,please not the groundhog"Bunny chanted. Than a girl wearing a blue hoodie with snowflakes and hearts and blue jeans appeared.She was stunning with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Nevermind!I'll take the groundhog"Bunny screached terrified. I burst out laughing. "Elsa Winters Moon"North boomed. "So who's Elsa" I asked. North looked at Bunny,who looked at Sandy,who looked at Tooth. "Well she's kind of Mani's daughter"Tooth squeked. "And cupid, princess if the stars,Snow Queen,Queen of Arrendelle, part of the court,and well Pitch's Twin sister" North answered.

All of a sudden the globe showed a dog with fur white as snow. "Ah,yes Snow Moon Elsa's dog and companion.Can't forget her"Bunny sighed.

Than seven more people appeared. "Anna Winters,Rapunzel Winters, Kristoff Bjorman,Flynn Rider, Hiccup Haddock,and Merida DunBroch. Wow,all royalty"North Bellowed. "Wait,Anna and Rapunzel Winters. Are they releated to Elsa"I asked. "Yes,Anna is their younger sister while Rapunzel and Elsa are Twins. Although when their parents died, Elsa became queen.You see Jack Elsa was born with the power over ice and snow and her parents locked her away from her siblings for it. Even though in the end they were all happy,"Tooth replied,"Elsa died in a avalanche one day though saving Anna. It was terrible. Rapunzel took reign than with her husband Flynn while Anna lived with her husband Kristoff."

 _Wow,I can't believe it she's like me!_ "Whats her powers"I asked excitedly. "Snow,Ice,control of wind, teleporation,mind reading,conrol of the stars, love,as in she can shoot this red-ish sand,and more she wouldn't tell us"Bunny replied

"So, who's gonna get who" Bunny asked "Sandy Merida, Tooth Rapunzel and Flynn, Jack Anna and Kristoff,I'll get Hiccup,and Bunny Elsa"North said. "Why,me!She'll kill me and freeze the pole again if I put her in a sack,knock her out,trick her, or tell her the truth" Bunny whined.

I burst out laughing."Sucks,to be you. So,i'll be over after i get Anna and Kristoff"I said laughing.

 **Elsa's P.O.V.**

After me and Emma had our snowball fight me and Snow went home to my old ice palace although I updated it and put in a dog house for Snow,and used my red sand to decorate the ice.

All of a sudden i heard a noise. "Who's there"I snarled. And Snow growled, than Kangaroo appeared. "oh,it's only you Fur Ball,I thought it was Pitch. Or worse Voldemort"I said.Shivering thinking about Voldemort and how I saw Pitch myself only 3 years ago say that goodness was useless.

"Good to see you too Winters"Bunny smiled. "So,North wanted to see you. Do you want to come on your own will or be put in a sack"Bunny asked. "Is not come an option"I asked smirking.

"Sadly,no.So be put in a sack" Bunny answered.I shot a arrow of ice at him and missed noticing that Jack Frost was there. "Nevermind,whats he doing here"I snapped. "Wanted to see me get beat up"Bunny whispered. I couldn't hold it and started laughing.Than felt myself get picked up and tossed into a sack with Snow. "When I get out of here the pole and you will be frozen solid"I snapped while screaming."What did i do,"Bunny asked himself,"i'm gonna die"

 **Time skip! North and Tooth simply threw them in a portal while Sandy knocked her out than threw her into the portal.**

 **Jacks P.O.V.**

That was hilarious.Kangaroo was terrified.And Elsa even had a good name for that Bunny.I never could have thought of Fur Ball. Now all I have to do is get Anna and Kristoff,

easy! There they are! "hello,there i'm Jack. And well,I was wondering if you could come with me. I know Elsa and she's also where we're going,"I told them. "Yeah,i'm not a fool or going anywhere with you and how old are you? 100,I mean who could have hair that white "Anna Snapped. "Like i said Elsa is also there"I replied _although that hurt_ _ouch! I mean that was a genius comeback,even though it hurt my pride._ "Wait,Elsa's there"Anna said smiling. I threw down a snow globe. "Jump through"I told them.

 **Back at the Workshop Elsa's P.O.V.**

I opened the sack and got out with Snow. "I'm gonna kill you Fur Ball"I screamed. "Elsa calm down" Rapunzel and Anna said. "Anna! Rapunzel"I said hugging them. "So, Why are you gonna kill Bunny this time" Rapunzel asked. "He put me and Snow in a bag again"I yelled.

"What did I say about threating people Elsa"Anna sighed. "Don't do it" I sighed.

When I turned around everyone was laughing. "So,Why are we here"I asked sternly. "You're gaurdians" North bellowed. Elfs came in playing music,which gave me a terrible headache. "Stop"I yelled. I don't think they heard me. "Stop!" I screamed.


End file.
